The present invention relates generally to the field of image processing, and more particularly to an apparatus for combining texel images to generate graphics images.
Recent advances in computer performance have enabled graphics systems to provide more realistic graphical images using personal computers and home video game computers. In such graphics systems, some procedure must be implemented to xe2x80x9crenderxe2x80x9d or draw graphics primitives to the screen of the system. xe2x80x9cGraphics primitivesxe2x80x9d are a basic component of a graphics picture, such as a polygon, e.g., a triangle, or a vector. All graphics pictures are formed with combinations of these graphic primitives. Many procedures may be utilized to perform graphics primitives rendering.
Conventional graphics systems perform these graphics rendering procedures using a frame buffer. A frame buffer generally comprises a plurality of computer memory chips that store information concerning pixel activation on the system""s display screen. Generally, the frame buffer includes all of the graphics data information that will be written onto the screen.
In the past, there have been many attempts to design hardware implementations of the various components of the standard graphics-processing pipeline. Such designs have primarily focused on increasing speed, efficiency, and an overall performance of the processing architecture.
A graphics processing system is provided. The graphics processing system includes a front end module for receiving pixel data. A setup unit is coupled to the front end module and generates parameter coefficients. A raster unit is coupled to the setup unit and generates stepping information. A virtual texturing array engine textures and colors the pixel data based on the parameter coefficients and stepping information. Also provided is a pixel engine adapted for processing the textured and colored pixel data received from the virtual texturing array engine.